Sorikonia
Sorikonia is an island nation between the Eastern Reach and the Grey Sea. It is located east of the Grey Isles and South of Desnor . Sorikonia is composed of a small collection of islands, being part of the same chain as the Grey Isles. Of the three islands that make up Sorikonia, the one housing Sashi Eten , its capital city makes up a little more than two thirds of the nations landmass. Sorikonia has a predominantly human population and maintains a society based on honor and ancestor worship. Up until recent times, the Sorikonians have mainly avoided taking sides in international conflicts, giving them a role of peacekeeping throughout Roekron . Sorikonia has long been known as the non-partial judges of Roekron's disagreements. Early History Sorikonia was founded during the first age by one of the many smaller tribes of humans. Much of Sorikonia's early history was a golden age of peace. Leaving its citizens to practice in many forms of art, such as the creation of legendary magical items. In the Second Age , Sorikonia took a role with assisting in international affairs and holding off advances from Dagdeoth. In the early Second Age, Sorikonia joined the Angionion Alliance and opted to share the role of international defense of human nations. Their role in international affairs would soon grow with the discovery of the secret behinf the Dread Eye Weapons , allowing them to be used against Dagdeoth . During the Redwash Wars, Sorikonia sided with Desnor against Temnor . The wars were named in part for the already redish hue in the rocks between the Wet Mountains and Stormwatcher peak, where much of the fighting took place, but also for the blood spilling over the ground. The gruesome nature of the war caused the Sorikonian Martial Masters to create the legendary weapon Le Tesashi and give it to the Desnorians. It was supposed to end the war but was seen as an act of aggression against Temnor. This caused the Temnorians to launch an attack on Sashi-Eten and steal the works of Ra Agen Mche . Recent History In the years 15930-15955 the Kuni Kendrai, then queen of the Wizard Trade Order (WTO) employed many Sorikonians as her personal army, replacing the Serpinton Guard. This caused Sorikonia's military to be split up and distributed across Roekron, away from traditional Sorikonian values and traditions. Also during this time Sorikonia began to be infiltrated by the vampire Curves. Her vampires influence spread into every clan, especially Chi'en (Heaven). It has been revealed that Curves was implementing a plan to destroy Sorikonia's connection with the divine. She stirred up distrust between the clans and caused Sorikonia's first civil war since its founding in the first age. Another part of her plan involved the distribution of new morganti surrionded by silver pieces and set in chests as offerings at shrines. The silver in the chests were rigged to cause the morganti to unforge when divine abilities were used by them, releasing a morganti wraith that could then deal damage to the shrine and those accessing it. Curves was slain and exorcised in 15955 by a group of people including Chen Linnet, Chen Kamanari, the then leader of Chen (Thunder) clan, and his famous body guard. Unfortunately, even after exorcism Curves influence continued to pull at the Sorikonian connection with the divine and is still be cleaned up to this day. Sorikonia's divine connection had long been able to ward off outsider influence. Up until the end of 15955 demons had not been able to step on the surface of Sorikonia. At this time three demons from the Shadowlands appeared in Sorikonia. One appeared as a black gold dragon, one was a large field of mist and the final was only later discovered and known as being green and having to do with the party up until that point. These greater demons had long been involved with South Eastern Roekron, being famed in one battle with Tui Amoni, in which they were all defeated and later represented only by three gold, blue and green rings. At the time of Sorikonia's divine interference, they were known to have come through a portal to the Shadowlands composed of the bones of farmers and peasants. When each demon was defeated a corresponding portion of the portal collapsed. In 15968 Sorikonia faced a number of external and internal factors that set it in a state of instability. Early in the year, Sorikonia's cultural heritage was threatened yet again by peasents breaking their vows of pacifism and forming malitias to defend themselves from the threats of vampires in Serpinton et Necrenef across the water. This along with a new orginazation called the Maimed stirred unrest and distrust of the Martial Masters. The Heroes of Sorikonia managed to avert a disastor by promising to train the militia in pacifist skills and defeating the Maimed cult in battle. Around this time Sashi-Eten was his by a tsunami and vampire invasion that crippled infrastructural. This, along with recent prophecies and the arrival of a portal to the Shadowlands point to coming disaster. Government and Politics Sorikonia is governed by an honor system and controlled by its eight main clans. Each plays a specific role in the governing such as Chi'en managing the shrines or Li being militant. Foreign Relations and Military Sorikonia has long been involved with the Wizard Trade Order (WTO). Being a long standing member and siding with Desnor in many international affairs. Despite this and disagreements with Temnor, Sorikonia has been largely unsided in international affairs. Because of its position of nuetrality, Sorikonia has always been used as judges and peacekeepers in international affairs, being the final word on the victor in disagreements. Because of this, peacekeeping and judging play an important role in their society and are arts practiced by the Martial Masters. Until 15955, Sorikonia used an indipendant group known as the Iron Desciples as their military. They never used weapons but were always samarai, as well as monks. In 15655 the Iron Desciples relocated themselves to Estorock to partake in the war effort. In modern times, Sorikonia is defended by the means of fire elemental hounds. They have flame spells and regenerating. In the tsunami of 15968, they were caught in the waves and many perished. Those that still survived were recovered by the Heroes of Sorikonia. Martial Masters Sorikonia is led by the Martial Masters. They are a highly prestiged group within Sorikonian politics that make up the entire counsel and much of nation's nobility. The Martial Masters are always life mages and monks, because of this and their ancestral connection, they gain samarai skills in addition to mage and monk as they level up. The Martial Masters are divided into three subgroups with different skills and roles. They are judges, crafters and guardians. Judges serve the role of the peacekeepers in Sorikonian society and often represent it in foreign relations. They gain enhanced diplomat and peacekeeper (as the tradecrafts), were the tradecrafts have the levels of all others stacked together. The crafters are responcible for the creation of Sorikonia's legendary magic items such as Le Tesashi. They also create many of the more mundane (though still powerful) items such as Sashi Sabers or Sorikonian Blades. Guardians are the most militant subgroup. Thus, have the role of defending Sorikonia and gain additional skills and combat techniques of a chosen weapon type, in accordance with this role. Honor System ''Full Article at: Honor System ''Sorikonian culture supports the worship of ancestors and upholding of their honor. The honor system has both a personal and family level, where one tries to raise their personal honor, bringing their family honor up in the process. In Junior League, the honor system is primarily applied to the party as a whole, with levels such as low or very high. In Adult League, players maintain personal honor, that they get from social status and great achievements. Trivia 1. Sorikonia is known as "the land of a thousand shrines," for its acceptance and worship of many different gods and pantheons. It is said that no matter who you worship, you will find some way to worship them in Sorikonia. 2. In the time of Curves, people were having an unraveling feeling when getting blessings. 3. Sorikonia is within the tropical regions. 4. A legendary Sorikonian weapon, along with other factors was thought to be able to defeat Celindil et Necrenef. 5. Prior to 15930, it was thought that Sorikonia was too tightly nit to be susceptable to vampire infultration, this is why the success of Curves and Whispers was so astonishing. Category:Nations